


The Locked Room

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, F/M, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Their fate lies with your choice, what will you decide?





	

Inside Storybrooke Library there is a locked room, that as with the best locked rooms, only one person has the key too. Mister Gold, sometimes known as Rumplestiltskin, has the keys to many of the doors of Storybrooke in his role as landlord, in his role as Dark One most locked doors do not remain so unless he chooses to let them; he has never set foot in this room, he has never even tried to open the door, because he does not know this door exists.

The knowledge of this door, and the ownership of the key that opens it belongs to one person; Belle, who sometimes is called Belle French, or Belle Gold. She is the only person who knows what lies within the locked room. However, due to many magical memory manipulations by several unscrupulous persons, Belle has currently forgotten the vital contents of this room, but she does still hold in her hand the key.

We are currently at a crossroads, which is used here to mean that the story of Belle and Rumplestiltskin could take two possible routes, one towards that most elusive of finalities, a happy ending; or the other, much more likely path, towards heartbreak and regret, and the ultimate ending of death.

Unfortunately the power to choose does not lie with either of the main players. It also does not lie with me, the narrator of these probably very sad events. The power to pick the path, and therefore the destination lies with you. A simple choice, but considering the potential outcome one which should not be taken lightly, should Belle open the door, or not?

 

The decision is yours.


End file.
